


Вопреки

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Magic, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зевран покинул Элис после того, как Мор был побежден, не зная, что она носит под сердцем его детей и серьезные чувства. Однако, и сам он не оценил своей привязанности, которая, похоже, оказалась настоящей любовью. Три года Элис пыталась вырезать Зеврана из своей памяти, но не смогла. Так может они все-таки должны быть вместе, вопреки всему?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопреки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura Farlong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laura+Farlong).



> Мир находится в стадии развития аналогичной современности. Магия существует параллельно, но с технологией еще не соединилась. Или соединилась, но неудачно. Мор выглядит примерно как зомби-апокалипсис. Ферелден некое государство с устройством а-ля Великобритания, но с чуть более слабым правительством. Традиции в мире - схожие с традициями нашего мира, разве что история этих традиций слегка другая. Рождество на дворе!

Элис уронила лицо в ладони и сделала пару страшенных гримас, разминая мышцы лица. Больше всего хотелось сейчас вскочить и сделать парочку приседаний, отжиманий, выпадов и выстрелов, желательно, в камеры особо назойливых телеканалов, дежуривших снаружи. Через час она должна была произнести перед ними рождественскую речь, уж третий раз за свой срок на посту мэра Амарантайна.  
Как же ее все это раздражало! Известность и публичность делали из ее и без того непростой жизни настоящие Глубинные Тропы.  
Насколько же проще было, когда они просто боролись с вирусом! Не было всего этого богами проклятого политического фасада и подковерных интриг. Они – ошметки тайной организации «Серые Стражи», объявленной вне закона,– стали мишенями в одночасье, за их головы была объявлена награда и доверять нельзя было никому! Но это-то как раз было просто. А вот ждать от любого удара в спину – намного сложнее. Но даже вынужденные скрываться от правительства Ферелдена, остатки Серых Стражей и те, кто не побоялись им помочь в спасении мира, не говоря уж о стране, уничтожили эпицентр вируса, скрытый в огромном, искусственно взращенном драконе, остановив распространение заразы. Агрессия выведенного в лабораториях «массового биологического оружия» пошла на спад. Их небольшой, но, к удивлению самих участников, оказавшийся несгибаемым отряд смог, наконец, выдохнуть.  
Тут-то на них же набросилось прошлое, то, которое было у каждого свое и такое отвратительно разное. Да еще нагрянула и известность Спасителей Ферелдена, хотя некоторым из них огласка была откровенно говоря лишней. И все же, больше всего досталось самой Элис: у ее благородной семьи и без того было довольно грязного бельишка было достаточно в родовых сундуках, а она еще и оказалась внезапно главой секретной организации, растерявшей, впрочем, всю свою негласность. Спасибо хоть Алистер широкой грудью закрыл ее на амбразуре, оттягивая часть внимания на себя. Точнее, его туда вытащила Лелиана, сосватавшая ему свою знакомую журналистку, которая чуть ли не в неделю запустила процесс написания и продвижения биографии неожиданно найденного, а прежде – тщательно потерянного, сына короля Мэрика II. Ферелденцам только дай повод посудачить о монархии. Пусть короли уж давно только благотворительностью тут и занимались, а все равно. То, что он еще был и героем борьбы с вирусом, только красило страдальческую судьбу Алистера. Тот и опомниться не успел, как вся страна во главе со вдовствующей королевой Анорой поспешили восстановить справедливость, поселить его во дворце, дать ему титул и даже начали искать прецеденты коронования незаконнорожденных принцев. Вдобавок к тому, скоро поползли слухи, что Анора настойчиво пыталась короновать его кое-каким другим методом, но тот как-то не спешил с решением. Королеву в народе любили через одного, а потому – то порицали, то ободряли. В общем, Алистера до сих пор водили бы на привязи по этим кругам кошмара, если б с год назад он по всем рыцарским правилам не сделал Аноре предложение. С самой свадьбой, впрочем, решили пока обождать.  
Алистер, меж тем, убедил всех в Ферелдене, что «Орден Серых Стражей» должен быть восстановлен, а его миссия продолжена. Элис официально возглавила организацию. Окрыленный своей пусть и номинальной, но неведомой ему прежде властью, Алистер выдал ей дорогой, как он думал, подарок – вернул ей доброе имя и, надо сказать, не без поддержки жителей, само место мэра Амарантайна, которое довольно долго занимал ее отец. Элис сперва порадовалась – как возвращению наследия рода, так и власти, а потом – схватилась за голову.  
Эта чехорда хоть и дала самой Элис немного времени, чтобы поразмыслить, но – недостаточно. Серые Стражи и на этот раз остановили волну вируса, точно так же, как три вспышки до этого. Но что будет через десять лет? Через двадцать? Тридцать? Сколько еще будет этих вспышек? Десяток? Так что же, просто восстанавливать организацию Серых Стражей, которая так, казалось бы, успешно решает проблему вируса? Как Командор она считала, что эту проклятую гидру вируса пора убить. Эту дрянь надо уничтожить. Элис была уверена, что пора копать глубже, а не играть в политику, но в первые же несколько месяцев с удивлением выяснила, что для первого у нее не хватает времени, а вот второго – хоть отбавляй.  
У нее была версия, что за вирусом должна стоять некое объединение, конспирация, но до сих пор – а уж три года прошло – ей не удалось напасть на след. Даже на тень следа! Но хотя бы, благодаря Алистеру, у нее теперь были необходимые средства и возможности. Потихоньку все вставало на свои места и путь становился четче.  
И все же иногда Элис хотела пропасть из-под четкого прицела камер и постоянной переписки с дуреющим от физического безделия и от того отвратительно назойливым и безумным на бумаге Алистером, который выдвигал теории одна другой дурнее. Порой Элис спрашивала сама себя, зачем ей все это? Почему просто не отступить? Она уже отдала своей стране – да что уж говорить, всему миру! – столько лет своей жизни, что вполне могла позволить себе исчезнуть на пару лет вовсе. Ей было чем заняться. Она еще хотела пожить, пока могла! Матушка Кусланд вряд ли видела свою дочь в ее-то возрасте при всех этих занятиях. Она мечтала о полноценной семье для своей дочери. В некотором роде, Элис выполнила ее завет, но из-за всех своих обязанностей не могла насладиться в полной мере даже этой толикой уюта…

О Серых Стражах ходило довольно слухов, но, слава Создателю, среди них было слишком мало правды. Кто знает, как посмотрели бы на нее и Алистера, если бы знали, что члены организации – носители вируса, но их организм способен с ним бороться? Как на заразу? Как на крыс для опытов? Элис не хотела знать. Ей было довольно того, что ей сказали – через лет двадцать, если не раньше, вирус возьмет свое. Теперь она знала точно, когда умрет. Чуть раньше, чуть позже – значения не играло. В тот момент ей было все равно. После она уже не давала себе права жалеть: это была малая цена за столько жизней.  
К тому же, судьба дала ей дорогой дар.  
Вирус первым делом добирался в их телах до фертильности. Члены организации практически сразу после получения статуса Стража теряли любую возможности завести ребенка. Конечно, изредка это случалось. Но статистика была совершенно точно не в пользу Элис. Нельзя сказать, что она хотела иметь детей. Ей было рановато задумываться о таких вещах до того, как ее дом был захвачен предателями из семьи Хоу, а после – не было времени.  
Однако же, вскоре после победы Элис поняла, что беременна. И до сих пор она не знала, отчего все-таки решилась родить. Должно быть, не желала разбазаривать такие подарки, ведь вариантов у нее не было – либо сейчас, либо никогда. Ей было страшно. Был велик риск, что ребенок будет недоразвитым или зараженным вирусом. К тому же, у нее не было семьи. Все ее друзья вынуждены были разойтись по своим делам и ближе всех был разве что Алистер, но ему ли нянчиться с чужими детьми. А их отец… Что ж, она своевольно решила, что никакой мужчина ей и не нужен. А может, все дело было в том, что врачи и логика говорили ей – этого делать нельзя! Фамильное же упрямство настаивало, что все получится.  
В этом поступке, пожалуй, в первый и последний раз она позволила себе признаться в чувствах к отцу этих детей: она любила Зеврана, чтобы там ни доказывала всеми своими словами и поведением. Она не могла – не имела права – любить такого, как он, но сердцу – не прикажешь. Элис родила, будто бы в память о тех нескольких неделях взаимопонимания, когда они оба были по одну сторону: вне закона, убийцы, воры, самоотверженные идиоты, спасающие мир, у которых нет жизни «потом», есть только «сейчас». Она родила наперекор всему, продолжая линию этих отношений – вопреки всем правил и законам.

Элис оставила этого элитного выродка, убийцу, которого разыскивали чуть ли не в каждой стране мира, неудачно покусившегося только на ее жизнь, редкостного самовлюбленного болвана, в живых, когда даже абсолютный поборник гуманизма, Алистер, ратовал за то, чтобы убить его. Поступая наперекор здравому смыслу, она послушала свои ощущения и доверилась Зеврану. Наплевав на свое воспитание и приличия, она улыбалась ему в ответ на паническую ухмылку, призванную, видимо, соблазнить ее, растопить ее женское сердце. Было что-то мило неловкое в этой его попытке спасти собственную шею, а в его глазах отражалась искренность, на которую и не надеешься в душе наемника. Против ожиданий Элис он не попытался закончить начатое в первую же ночь в их компании. Наверное, потому она, наперекор любому здравому суждению, не прогнала его прочь, когда еще через день, после тяжелой стычки с зараженными, Зевран предложил размять ей плечо: он видел, как сурово ее приложили правым боком о стену и с каким трудом она поднимала потом мачете и придерживала руку. Алистер тогда поспешил предложить свою помощь, опасаясь, что вместо массажа Зевран может прикончить ее. Но Элис только отмахнулась от Тейрина – она-то уже тогда знала, с кем ее судьба связала – и согласилась, приглашая убийцу в свою комнату в занятом ими покинутом доме. Она сама стянула с себя майку и лифчик, чтобы лямки не мешали разминать мышцу. Сама же после действительно умелого и действенного массажа повернулась так, чтобы рука антиванца скользнула по ее груди… Дольше его уговаривать не пришлось.  
С тех пор Зевран был ее стеной. Джентльменом он был хреновым, как и постоянным партнером, когда дело дошло до практики, несмотря на все ее – да и их отряда – ожидания. Вот мастером по съему он был первоклассным. Он был неповторим в постели, хотя в основном примеры для сравнений у Элис появились после того, как он исчез из ее жизни. А полноценные отношения, даже перед лицом неминуемой гибели, ставили безжалостного убийцу в тупик. Простые события смущали его, заставляя Элис посмеиваться, но только в глубине души: Зевран был горазд обидеться на ерунду и дуться потом как мышь на крупу. Например, он не знал, каково это – просыпаться в постели с женщиной, от которой тебе ничего не нужно, с которой тебе просто хорошо быть рядом. Он смотрел на нее настороженно, точно она сейчас должна убить его или у нее начинала расти вторая голова, и пытался побыстрее заняться чем-нибудь: утренней разминкой, завтраком или сбором сведений об окружающей обстановке. Он ничего не знал об утренних разговорах. Как и о том, каково это, когда тебя считают своим мужчиной, а не сексуальной игрушкой: он не понимал простого объятия и ночи без жарких развлечений. Но Элис нравилась эта несуразное несоответствие. Такой Зевран был куда более понятен и уютен, чем самоуверенный неотразимый ловелас. Такому Зеврану нужна была женщина, которая будет с ним наравне, а не бездумной ланью, следующей за поводырем.  
Элис и сама пропустила момент, когда стала считать Зеврана своим мужчиной, а не развлечением на пару ночей, ведь начиналось все только потому, что перед смертью «надо все попробовать». Мама бы пришла в ужас, как часто посмеивалась сама над собой Кусланд. Зевран не открывал перед ней двери, не пододвигал ей стулья, но не прощал оскорблений нанесенных ей и защищал ее спину. Всегда. Элис привыкла к нему, ей было с ним хорошо. Она знала, что ему – тоже. Когда он не прятался за маской Антиванского Ворона, его было просто читать. Или его было просто читать близкому человеку?  
Их отчаянная партия смогла спасти Ферелден. Без жертв, конечно, не обошлось, но им, хотя бы, в самый ответственный момент не мешались службы правительства, которым было приказано уже помогать, благодаря благоразумию королевы Аноры, прежде вынужденной следовать линии своего отца.  
Потом был покой и тишина, в которой пыль серым саваном оседала на землю разоренного Денерима и всего Ферелдена. Но так было лишь несколько дней. Вдовствующая королева Анора, ободрив народ Ферелдена, повелела устроить праздник в честь Спасителей. Все, наконец, узнали, кому обязаны своей жизнью и внезапно, в одночасье, изгои стали героями. Тогда Элис не обратила особого внимания на то, что Зевран старался держаться поодаль. Она тогда списала все на его параноидальные ощущения убийцы и недоверие ко всем, даже когда ожидать удара неоткуда и можно было бы расслабиться.  
А на следующее утро чудом уцелевший дом Кусландов в Денериме, где и расположился почти весь их отряд, оказался в кольце репортеров, которые уже знали всю историю жизни и происхождения Элис. Они слепили ее вспышками фотоаппаратов и обескураживали бесстыдством вопросов. Не то, чтобы внимание прессы было Элис совершенно вновь, но никогда прежде никто не был так сильно заинтересован в девице из рода Кусландов. Одни из них были настроены слишком напористо, другие – слишком покровительственно, третьи… Они тянули руки до всего, что могло быть с ней связано, и, конечно же, начали копаться и в ее личном настоящем, равно как и в прошлом. Она не знала, что делать. На помощь вновь пришла Анора и ее пресслужба. Элис пришлось завести ассистента и давать интервью. Это было хуже войны с пораженными вирусом. Она и не заметила, как исчез Зевран. Точнее, она не хотела замечать, потому что так, ей казалось, было лучше. Элис всегда знала, что если они каким-то чудом победят вирус и останутся в живых, им вдвоем придется решать проблему их отношений, но откладывала этот разговор, пока однажды просто не обнаружила Зеврана нет рядом. Элис понимала, что это – не та битва, в которой он будет ее помогать. Она знала, что как только опасность вируса исчезнет, они снова окажутся по разные стороны закона. Наверное, в глубине души, она надеялась, что Зевран оставит свою жизнь ради нее. Так казалось правильно. Но с другой стороны, он не знал иной жизни, нежели своей. Что казалось правильным ему? Вряд ли быть в свете вспышек и на обложке журналов и газет у нее за спиной.  
Элис уговаривала себя не расстраиваться, но сердце щемило. Она напоминала себе, что никогда не любила Зеврана, но это было ложью. Она пыталась забыть и погрузиться в заботы, но нет-нет, а вспоминала о нем. Возможно, поэтому она не стала колебаться с решением о рождении ребенка. Когда дело касалось жизней, она не могла лгать: она хотела бы родить от этого мужчины. Она родила не одного ребенка, а двойняшек, мальчика и девочку, и назвала Брайс и Элеонора, в честь родителей.  
Через год после ухода Зеврана Элис получила с неизвестного электронного адреса письмо с поздравлениями о победе над Мором, как называли теперь поветрие вируса. Она не стала пытаться вычислить адресата – подозревала, что бесполезно, но своеобразный стиль послания не оставлял особых вариантов: так ей мог писать только Зевран. Она была зла на этого идиота, и явись он вслед за своим посланием пред ее очи просто убила бы. Надо думать, сам убийца знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы не появиться следом.  
Еще через пару месяцев он позвонил. Опять же, с неизвестного номера, всего на несколько секунд… Он повесил трубку ровно в тот момент, кога она пришла в себя и собралась сказать ему, кто он такой, но ее удар пришелся в воздух. Элис чувствовала себя на редкость глупо, сидя с трубкой, слушая длинные гудки с той стороны и пытаясь переварить фразу «Я знаю, что я тот еще ублюдок. Элис, у меня не было выбора». Если этот полоумный считал, что это – как-то умерит ее гнев, то он ошибался! Элис была в ярости. Она видела, куда все это шло: он испугался тогда, а теперь думал, что его примут обратно, так что ли, получается? Не бывать этому.  
И все же она отвечала на его звонки.  
В какой-то момент, она даже вняла его аргументам. В конце концов, он действительно во многом был прав. Из его «братства» уходили только ногами вперед, это не было тайной, и исключений не делали ни для кого. Будь он хоть пять раз героем борьбы с Мором, он был целью всей организации. Впрочем, она не сомневалась, что дело было еще и в амбициях и самолюбии: Зевран был очень хорош в своем деле, он ненавидел, когда ему указывали, и совершенно точно после всех злоключений не собирался просто возвращаться «в строй» или «просить прощения у начальства». Он метил выше. Элис не спрашивала Зеврана, но догадывалась, под кем теперь ходили известные в узких кругах «Антиванские Вороны». В общем-то, и этот мотив Элис понимала. Она то хотела простить Зеврана, то злилась на него, но не пыталась оградить себя от него, несмотря на то, что такое «знакомство» могло немало навредить ее настоящей репутации. Отчего-то она была уверена, что уж об этом-то Зевран подумал и скрывал следы, а кто как не Вороны делали это лучше прочих. Она будто бы давала ему шанс оправдаться, показать, что ему важны не только его собственные желания, что он может позаботиться и о ней. Стоило признать, что Элис – не прогадала, хотя бы в этом.  
За прошедшие со дня окончания Мора три года они даже встретились несколько раз.  
Каждый раз – будто бы случайно. Впервые они пересеклись, когда она вырвалась около года назад в СПА-отель на выходные. Опять же, стараниями многоопытных служб королевы Аноры – ей удалось провернуть все это инкогнито, хоть, как оказалось, и не ото всех. Когда в кабинете массажиста Элис почувствовала на себе знакомые руки, она думала что все, крыша уехала напрочь. А потом обернулась и – чуть его не убила Зеврана, вместе с его нерешительной полуулыбкой и насмешкой в глазах. Он, впрочем, быстро напомнил ей, что никогда не был легкой добычей: короткая схватка закончилась тем, что благополучно запутанная в полотенце Элис была прижата лопатками к кушетке, а он нависал над ней, жадно изучая открывшиеся виды. Ситуация была глуповатая: убивать Зевран ее не собирался, прощать его не собиралась она. Элис не призналась бы и под дулом пистолета, кто тогда первым потянулся навстречу, но поцелуй вышел очень жарким, и секс был просто фантастическим. Вот так, никаких обязательств. Только шутки. Только как два разнополюсных магнита, которых судьба упорно раскидывает в разные стороны. Она – мэр Амарантайна, Командор Серых Стражей, оппозиция неведомому заговору вируса, о котором за три года ей едва ли стало известно больше, несмотря на все ее усилия. Он – профессиональный убийца, вне закона, глава «Антиванских Воронов»: Элис видела, как изменилась татуировка на внутренней стороне его бедра – знак, клеймо, которое ставили на своих лучших и важных в иерархии члены этого «братства». «Ворон» был коронован. И пусть она – мать его детей, ему о том знать – не обязательно.  
Зевран так до сих пор и не знал, что стал отцом.  
Элис не находила в себе сил отказаться от этих безумных, ведущих в никуда, отношений. Она знала, что должна сказать «Стоп!», но не могла представить себе, что никогда больше не увидит его теплого взгляда, который он всегда пытался схоронить в глубине зеленых карих глаз, никогда больше не почувствует тепла его рук на своих плечах и защищенности от его присутствия рядом. Храбрая и решительная Элис Кусланд просто и незамысловато тянула резину.

На дворе был канун Рождества. Весь Амарантайн стараниями вовсе не мэра, а ее управы и жителей, украсился праздничными огнями и лучился ожиданием чуда. В каждом доме дети ждали Санта Клауса. А журналисты ждали ее рождественского обращения снаружи. Архидемон на их шею!

Ее мобильник зазвонил. Номер был неизвестным. Элис устало взяла трубку.  
– Привет, – знакомый, слегка насмешливый голос, приглушенный каким-то гулом. – Как поживает самая прекрасная женщина на свете?  
– Подлиза, – ухмыльнулась она. – Как ты думаешь? Тут просто сумасшествие.  
– Согласись дать интервью Sunday Sun и я помогу тебе расслабиться, – рассмеялся он.  
«Почему бы и нет», – подумала она. До времени пресс-конференции речи было еще минут сорок, а повторять свою речь она бы все равно не стала, тем более что основную ее часть читал ее административный помощник, мистер Вэрел.  
Элис повесила трубку и отдала распоряжение секретарю.

Зевран отчего-то слишком широко и неестественно улыбался, кутаясь в подбитую черным мехом парку, хотя уж последние несколько минут был в помещении. Должно быть, это все ферелденский холод: она знала, он ненавидел снег и мороз. Вот и улыбка к лицу примерзла. Он дождался, пока секретарша выйдет, прикрыл за ней дверь, закрыл жалюзи и стянул парку, вальяжно бросив вещь на стул. Не то, чтобы под ней оказалось что-то экстравагантное, лишь стильный костюм, но похоже он и в самом деле замерз. Потом убийца достал из кармана пиджака какой-то аппарат и положил на стол. Небольшая квадратная коробка сверкала зелеными рунами. Похоже, от нее исходили волны магии: Элис почувствовала легкое покалывание в пальцах. Зевран не произносил ни слова, лишь чарующе улыбался и позволял любоваться своей статным и действительно привлекательным обликом, если, конечно, вам нравятся аккуратные, не громоздкие мужчины. А он знал, как нравится Элис. Зате он загадочно хмыкнул и достал из кармана телефон, устраивая его рядом с коробочкой.  
– Неосмотрительно, драгоценная моя, у тебя даже нет магической защиты.  
– Не переживай, ты все равно есть на записях.  
– Ооо, я сомневаюсь, – он кивнул на телефон. – Это – не просто «трубка».  
– Мне бы стоило нанять тебя главой моей охраны, – ухмыльнулась Элис поднимаясь и собираясь обойти стол с совершенно определенной целью: ох как она хотела согреть этого потерянного в собственных желаниях и придуманных обязательствах мужчину. Как только он вошел, она поняла, что скучала. А ведь едва ли пара месяцев прошло с момента их последней встречи. Хотела бы она быть настолько искушенной в играх чувств, чтобы привязать его к себе, точно на поводок посадить, и не отпускать дальше пяти метров. Но разве ж это было возможно?  
Зевран сделал шаг ей навстречу, обнял мягко за локти и поцеловал коротко, едва касаясь губами ее губ. На него это было непохоже: вот уж кто не был нежным или нерешительным любовником! Его губы слегка дрожали, а улыбка стала особенно нервной.  
– Я смотрю, совсем тебе не по душе наша зима, – попыталась пошутить Элис, выпутываясь из его объятий и пытаясь обнять в ответ.  
– Постой. Погоди секунду, – Зевран виновато улыбнулся, делая шаг назад и вновь запуская руку в карман.  
Элис плохо понимала, что происходит. Только одна догадка пересекла ее мысли:  
– Ну что, на меня, наконец-то, выставили контракт? – она отступила на шаг, готовясь к схватке и оценивая свои шансы.  
– Что? Нет! – Зевран посмотрел на нее слегка испугано. – Нет, никаких контрактов! – он достал из кармана флешку, положил на стол и нервно потер освободившейся рукой шею. – Проклятье! Почему ты тогда меня просто не убила… – он по-детски перекатился с пятки на мысок и обратно, пожевал губу. – Это трудно.  
Элис сложила руки на груди и замолчала. В конце концов, она спросила:  
– Что – трудно?  
– Извини. Я …  
– Что?  
– Тут, – Зевран, наконец, перестал изучать ее туфли и посмотрел ей в лицо, – тут некоторые данные о корпорации, которая существовала во времена Тевинтера. После все данные, архивы, упоминания были стерты, записи остались только в нескольких хранилищах. Одно из них принадлежит Главе, – он сделал многозначительную паузу. – Корпорация занималась созданием сверхсущества, биологически и магически сверх… Еще чем-то вроде переселения душ… В общем, их деятельность была одной из причин катастрофы, после которой начался вирус. Может это как-то связано с тем, что ты ищешь, – он придавил флешку пальцем и передвинул ее по столу ближе к Элис, которая не обратила на предмет внимания.  
– Мне кажется, это не то, что ты хотел мне сказать, – она постаралась произнести это нейтрально, не сурово, не сухо, не взволновано, но сердце внутри сжалось: вот и все, он все понял сам, вот он этот чертов разговор, от которого она так долго убегала. Зевран снова опередил ее в принятии самого тяжелого решения. Элис задержала дыхание.  
– Я … сейчас Рождество. Я хочу быть с тобой.  
– Андрасте! – выдохнула Кусланд. – Нет, это ты серьезно?  
Зевран резко развернулся и пошел прочь, но она успела-таки схватить его за плечо.  
– Да стой ты, – шепнула она, обнимая его за плечи и прижимаясь грудью к его спине. Его светлые волосы, собранные в хвост, лезли ей в лицо, она уткнулась носом ему в затылок: он был на пару пальцев ниже пошедшей статью в отца Элис. Но ей все это нравилось. Он пах полынью и сандалом, тяжело, по-мужски, возбуждающе и уютно одновременно. Она любила все это, она скучала по всему этому. Мать бы ужаснулась, отец бы ремнем отходил: их благородная и вроде бы вполне себе благовоспитанная дочь так дурно и безнадежно влюблена в какого-то проходимца, который зарабатывает себе на жизнь чужими смертями. Да к Архидемону все! – Только на это Рождество?  
– Нет… да… – он покачал головой. – Я…  
– Все хорошо, – шепнула она, собираясь с духом. – Но есть одна вещь, о которой я должна тебе сказать. Ты может и знаешь, потому что от твоих глаз не укрывается ничто. У меня есть дети.  
– Да, но это же не твои, – непонимающе отозвался он.  
– Мои.  
– Но ты же не можешь…  
– Как оказалось – могу.  
– Я понял, – он положил ладонь на ее руки и попытался раскрыть ее объятие. Голос его звучал даже не обиженно, а так, будто ему стало больно. Лишь на долю секунды мелькнула эта интонация в тоне, но и этого было довольно, чтобы Элис, не отличавшаяся терпением, вспылила и выдала основную часть «новости»:  
– Ничего ты не понял, идиот! Это твои дети! Отец – ты.  
Убийца замолчал, замер, чуть ли не похолодел. Еще немного и Кусланд бы стало казаться, что она обнимает статую. Но тут он затараторил:  
– Хорошо. Мы квиты, Элис. Я ушел, не объяснившись. А ты не сказала мне…  
– Так ты все еще хочешь провести это Рождество со мной и своими детьми? – перебила она, целуя его в висок.  
– Ну… да, – нерешительно произнес он. – Но ты знаешь, я никогда…  
– Ничего.  
– Правда?  
– Все будет хорошо. Только…  
– Что?  
– Ну, вы, папа, байкотировали свои обязанности три года, – усмехнулась Элис, нехотя отпуская его и обходя свой стол. – Так что с вас причитается.  
– Расскажи мне, что они любят. Что угодно, – нерешительно улыбнулся он.  
– Нет уж, – рассмеялась она, доставая из нижнего ящика стола красный, с белым помпоном и опушкой колпак. – Подарки куплены, твое дело – их доставить! А в Ферелдене этим занимается Санта Клаус.  
– Это не смешно.  
– А я не смеюсь.  
– Для этого же есть специально обученные люди…  
– Я тебя умоляю. Кто может быть более специально обучен лазить в дымоходы, чем профессиональный убийца? – улыбнулась она. – Уж точно не мой лейтенант. Боюсь, Андерс в трубе просто застрянет.  
Это был вызов. Они оба знали, что эта была лишь наполовину шутка. Спустя пару мгновений Зевран перегнулся через стол и забрал у нее колпак, повертел его в руках и надел. Вместе со сшитым по мерке черным костюмом и его расслабленной позой это смотрелось неприлично сексуально. Зевран вздохнул и все-таки поинтересовался снова:  
– Андрасте, почему только ты просто не убила меня тогда.  
Элис искренне улыбнулась, чуть ли не впервые с тех пор, как он – ушел, и послала ему воздушный поцелуй:  
– Говорят, Кусланды никогда не искали легких путей.  
Он закатил глаза, но стойко продолжил выслушивать инструкции. И тогда Элис поняла: Архидемон его знает, что будет дальше, но это Рождество совершенно точно будет самым незабываемым и волшебным в ее жизни.


End file.
